Furby from hell
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: What happens when Naruto claims there is a devil furby about to eat him at 2 am? Sasunaru. Oneshot.


CRACK FIC!!!!! Haha it's a short drabble that popped into my mind. Hope you like ittt!!!! it is un BETA-ed, so any mistakes im terribly sorry i try m hardest to catch and fix them!

**Rating-**K

**Summary-**what happens when Naruto claims there is a devil furby about to eat him at 2 in the morning?

* * *

"Unhgggg…" Naruto rolled off his bed and onto his floor. "…owwwwwww…" he sat up and rubbed a lump that was forming on the back of his head beneath sun colored locks. " I was having a good dream too…" he unconsciously drew the sheet to cover his slightly hardened member. When he looked up he noticed his closet door had opened at some point.

Standing he walked towards the closet and started to close the door when he heard something. "_…tickle…_"

"What…was that…?" he looked inside the closet but saw nothing. Closing the door he made his way back to his bed and lie down.

"…_who turned out the lights…?"_ Naruto shot up from his bed nearly falling out of his bed again.

"Wh-whos there?..." he scooted to the corner of his bed near the wall pulling his covers up to his chin. "Go away…" Naruto was shaking as he spoke. His eyes almost popped out of his head when his closet door opened and a black and white furby fell out rolling to an upright position. "Oh no…"

"…_hungry…"_ The furbies black eyes opened as its yellow plastic beak opened and closed while it spoke.

"…no" Naruto reached for the phone on his bedside table and dialed the number to his best friends phone. He listened impatiently to the ringing and after a minute he heard a click and a tired voice.

"Mnhh…hello…." Sasuke grumbled with a hoarse voice.

"…_Sasukeeeeee!_" azure eyes widened even more as the furby kept talking. "HELP!..."

"Ugh…Naruto...its 2 AM what is it?"

"There's a devil furby trying to kill me…"

"No there isn't Naruto now go back to bed…good night"

"NO! Sasuke!! Don't please?! I can't sleep or it's going to eat me…"

"Dobe you're hallucinating. Just calm down."

"No I'm serious there's a black and white furby that opened my closet door and now is talking to me saying its hungry."

"Ugh what do you want e to do about it?" by this time Sasuke was beyond returning to sleep and was sitting up against the headboard.

"Can you come over?" Naruto was opening his window to allow Sasuke to go directly into his bedroom. "My window is open just get here as fast as you can please I don't want to die…"

"Fine I'll be there in five minutes goodbye" Sasuke hung up the phone and got up stretching. Not bothering to get dressed he walked out of his apartment while pulling his shoes on and locking the door. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

--

"Sasuke! Finally it's been forever where've you been?!?!" Naruto yelled in the ravens face as he climbed through the window and onto Narutos bed leaving his shoes on the roof.

"Dobe it's been 2 minutes I was here faster than I said…ok where's the so called devil furby?" sighing he sat on the plush bed next to his best friend.

"Over there…" Naruto pointed a slender and shaking tan finger towards to floor and said furby. "Please kill it or burn it or send it to oblivion with chidori…"

"That is the devil furby you were talking about? It looks so…innocent…" Sasuke got up from the bed and picked up the Furby from the floor.

"…_weeeeeee…" _the furby started talking again as Sasuke picked it up to contemplate what to do to it.

"Hmmm…what to do…" Sasuke sat next to his blond friend again.

"Teme please don't…don't bring that over here…" He was shaking even worse now with the close proximity of the furby.

"Right sorry…be right back" Sasuke jumped out the window and returned 10 minutes later.

"Where'd you go?..." Naruto latched onto Sasuke the second he crawled back through the window. "I was scared the furby killed you."

"Tch dobe…it's a mechanical toy covered in fake fur. The most it can do is short circuit." Sasuke ran a pale hand through raven colored hair as he spoke.

"What'd you do to it?" Naruto let go of Sasuke blushing when he realized his friend hadn't pushed him away as usual.

"I loaded my foot with chakra and kicked it out of the village from the village wall. It shattered before all the little pieces went flying away into the night, never to be seen again." Smirking as he told the mini story he turned to Naruto to find the blond head dipped down with two tan hands covering his eyes. "Dobe? You ok?"

"S-sorry teme..." Tan shoulders shook as tears dropped from his eyes only to soak into the sheets.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" To shocked to do anything Sasuke stared at his friend while he cried.

"I was…just so s-scared…"

"Oh…well just go to sleep nothing's going to happen it's alright…" he started toward the window and was sitting on the ledge putting his shoes on when he felt Narutos hands on his bare back.

"…please don't leave me alone…" He looked up with big watery blue eyes into sleepy obsidian black eyes.

"I can't stay here dobe…I have to go back home"

"Then…can I…can I come over?" tan cheeks turned slightly pink with blush.

"Ok dobe come on" he held out a hand to the smaller boy and picked him up carrying him in his arms back to his house.

"Thanks"

--

Sasuke was walking at a leisurely pace back to his house and managed to make it back in 20 minutes, more than ten times the time it took to get to Narutos apartment. He unlocked his door after putting Naruto down and telling him to walk, and walked in with the blond boy following tiredly. He led them to the bedroom after pulling off his shoes and putting the keys on the hook.

"Where should I sleep?" Naruto stood unmoving at the doorframe to the bedroom his head turned away hiding the blush that crept up his face.

"Here dobe hurry up I want to sleep." Sasuke got under the covers and held them up so Naruto could slide in next to him. Once he got in after a minute of blushing and coughing, Sasuke pulled him close with his arms around the boys' waist. "Hmm goodnight dobe…"

"Uhhnn Sasuke? Why are you…"Naruto fidgeted under the sheets and tipped his face up to look at a pale face for an answer.

"I like you Naruto, hell maybe I love you even. Now go to bed."

"I…I love you too Sasuke" He scooted himself up to level his face with Sasukes and kissed him chastely. "Good night" with one more slightly longer kiss he tucked his head into a pale and well toned chest and fell asleep. Sasuke kissed the halo of golden locks and snuggled his cheek into it falling asleep to the soft snore being emitted form his boyfriend.

* * *

Done!!! R&R!! please!

hope you liked it!!

constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
